不要看我！ Don't Look At Me！
by SasuNaruAngel
Summary: LongHua, Naruto, is one of strongest gaurds in the emperor's palace, let alone the empire, but what happens when jealousy rules? Full summary inside. Rape, "Sakura" bashing, death of minor characters.
1. Falsely Accused

I promised a full summary, so here it is:

In a Palace deep in the center of the largest and most prosperous kingdom in all of China, is the Tang Kingdom. With the most precious minerals and plenty of gold and jade, the kindgom was very vibrant with happiness, joy, celebration, but after a deafening accident that sent waves of fear throughout the kingdom, nothing was really at peace anymore. LongHua, the strongest warrior in the Palace, let alone the kingdom, is falsely accused. JunTai, one of Emperor Jing's most trusted men is about to snap under the pressure...of what...? And his last wife, MeiLin, seemed to be up to something.

**LongHua - **Naruto (Originally me)

**JunTai - **Sasuke

**Jing - **Itachi

**MeiLin -** Sakura (Originally Inarshio)

**

* * *

Kiwi: **Since I have a whole other story, read this while I go and try to find my three chapters for "SasuNaru, Have You Ever Heard of it?" okay? Be happy, I'm devoting my sleeping time for you people.

**Inarshio:** Don't mind Kiwi, she's thrilled to have this story out as well.

**Kiwi:** ***groans and mumbles* **Very.

**Inarshio:** I really help in this one, okay? So this ought to be good! Two head put together is always better than one!

**Kiwi & Inarshio: **Enjoy!

* * *

不要看我！ Don't Look At Me!

A short man, who is the strangest looking head captain, scuffled out into the courtyard of the huge golden palace of Emperor Jing. "LongHua!" A blond of a slight higher height than average turned around. His beautiful sky-blue orbs danced in their watery pools. His cheeks were adorned with permanent whisker tattoos. He looked like a foreigner, yet he was a beauty to behold.

"What is it?" He said, leaning against the gigantic door leading to the palace.

"Your highness wants a word with you." Said man bowed, his braid fell forward as he trembled and his cap fell off. He quickly snatched it and nearly ran back, almost tripping on his royal court robe.

LongHua narrowed his eyes in suspicion, staring at the looming palace of gold. He flipped his ponytail over his shoulder and started walking towards the palace.

"LongHua. Do not hide from me." Jing demanded.

"I am not hiding. I do not wish to stand out in the open." LongHua toyed with his rare blond hair, staring back, his eyes calm but intense with suspicion as he stood behind a red pillar in the shadows.

"Step into the light so I can see you clearly." Jing demanded again.

"Fine." LongHua stepped out. His brilliant, blinding hair bounced, looking as soft as ever. His eyes remaind on Jing's. "What is this about?"

"Last night, while in our sleep, the Emperor's Seal had been stolen." MeiLing broke in.

"I've heard." LongHua said. His eyes now fixed on Meilin's narrow, glittering, jade eyes. She flicked her long pink hair at him. Her lips, thin and cracked, were painted red. They slowly shaped a near invisible grin, but LongHua cuaght it, and just brushed it aside.

"I believe you were on watch that one night." MeiLin.

"I was, but when the item was being stolen, I probably was whizzing in the bushes far off to the left."

The servants snickered at LongHua's comment.

"I've heard quite different." MeiLin cut in again. "A little birdie happened to tell me that you could've been gone fooling around with someone last night."

"Oh, shut up, you jealous hag. I'd been at my post the whole time." LongHua whiped his bangs away from his eyes.

"Why you little-" MeiLin seethed.

"LongHua!" XiaoLang grabbed LongHua's hand as it was about to hit himself as a sarcastic joke. "Stop annoying the Empress. You might be punished heftily."

LongHua blushed for a second at the skin contact, but then suddenly nodded in agreement and dropped his hand.

"LongHua of Division 13, you are hereby suspected of stealing the sacred artifact known as the King's Seal. You will be taken into the court for further questioning!" Jing suddenly said. A slight crack in his voice sounded as he tried to hold his composure. MeiLin covered her mouth, as if hiding a smirk of satisfaction. LongHua saw that, but before he could say anymore, he felt firm hands on his arms.

"What?! I-I couldn't- I didn't!" He restrained.

"The council has decided. Do not resist." Jing firmly stated. His hands in his lap. His serious mode.

LongHua's eyes widened at this. What?! The Head Captain, who was a head shorter than LongHua, started pulling along. "Come on..... Let's go......" He drags the breathless LongHua as he kept staring at the new Jing. "I'm sorry but..." Suddenly, another hand, much paler and more elegant, pulls at LongHua's arms as well. LongHua hisses at the familiar prescence and looks up with a cold glare.

"JunTai."

JunTai chuckled as he pulled the blond along. His dark blue hair shone like LongHua's and his dark obsidian orbs absorbed whatever looked into them. He was as sexy as a man could get, and as handsome as well. A total eye candy for all the court and the rest of the kingdom as well. "Well, well..." MeiLin stares at the man in such lustful looks, still hiding half her face behind her silk handkerchief.

LongHua snapped back into the hard concrete of inner reality. "You thief! You planned this!" MeiLin suddenly seem to tense and she brought down her handkerchief. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Please take him away. His prescence is no longer needed in this palace. His honor is smeared." MeiLing motioned to get up from her throne.

"Let. GO!" LongHua sent a spinning kick, easily knocking both men off of him. "I didn't do it! Jing! You would know!" LongHua stood and said, his voice tranbling. "We grew up together!"

Jing opened his mouth and started, "...I..."

"His highness has decided." MeiLin stands up and helps Jing up, then they both turn away from LongHua and start to leave. "Come, Sire. We have other matters to attend to." Jing shakes his head as he follows his empress out the tassled entrance near the Royal seatings.

"Such a shame..." was all Jing could mutter.

"JING!" LongHua yells after him, his eyes welling up with tears. "You- You can't possibly..." He collasped onto the floor, sobbing. He gripped his head. "Urgh...!" His head started aching as he saw once again, everyone leaving him. Ever since he was a small baby, his parents walked out on him and a servant at the palace took him in. Then, the kind emperor took an interest in the little blond Chinese baby. He let him live with the rest of the royal family. LongHua grew up with Jing, they both were always happy together. Then, LongHua one day promised to be Jing's guard and protect him forever. That dream was accompished when suddenly Jing's parents suddenly passed away for unknown reasons. They walked out on LongHua, too. Now, Jing was walking out on him as well. Why? Why was it always him that suffers?!

Suddenly, to strong hands grabbed him and threw him down the cold, moldy stone steps into the dungeons. LongHua rolls down the steps helplessly, crying out in pain. When he landed, he hissed as he gripped at the cold, damp floor. Then, the hands picked him up again and threw him into a cell. "Aaw, are you gonna cry?" JunTai. He locked the cell up, then steps back to enjoy the view of the obviously pissed-off blonde. "Pathetic." He kicked the bars.

LongHua did not look up, nor did he shift from his fetal position on the ground. "You. You planned this, didn't you?!" He chose that time to look up, his bright orbs were slightly duller from the headaches and the pain at his stomach, sides, and back.

JunTai chuckled again, giving a grin of accomplishment. "With special help from a lovely flower from the palace. Good night!"


	2. Supposedly Cornered

**Kiwi:** Yes, I know, I still haven't found them yet, but mind you, these chapters are rushed so that lemon comes in the next chapter. Yes, I'll do oneshots. Send me theme suggestions, I'll post your nickname up in the story that wins the suggestion race. I'll be adding three oneshots. I will title each the place they are in (#1, #2, #3) So, start coming up with good ideas!

**Inarshio: **Oh, I'm so excited!

**Kiwi:** Congratu-fricken-lations.

**Inarshio:** That's mean, but I guess you have to be mean in order to know how a rape might go...

**Kiwi:** **glares daggers at her** Harumph. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

不要看我！ Don't Look At Me!

**Several Nights Later…**

"Oi, Long, you have a visitor." A guard rapped at the cell bars. LongHua refused to budge. Or, at least he seemed to. "Are you sure you want to see him…? He might be dead…"

"He's fine. After all, why else would LongHua be so legendary? He is considered invincible. A little bit of starvation won't _kill_ him. He's just faking to gain your pity."

LongHua still did not bother to flinch at the words the visitor spat at him. The cell door slid open and light footsteps enter and stop near LongHua's head. The cell door slides shut with a loud slam.

LongHua shifts so that he can lie on his side, then he hisses through his gritted teeth as he held his bruised sides from the bumpy ride down the stairs. "You cheated on your husband. You filthy whore."

"Do you honestly think that people will believe you? Foolish boy. Such lies you tell."

" I know about your little flimsy affairs with JunTai."

"Oh? And what else do you know? Where the Emperor's Seal is hidden?"

LongHua's eyebrow twitches and he sits up and spits at her face. "You disgust me."

MeiLin wiped the insult off her cheek, smiling innocently. "Did your mother do you any manners?"

LongHua lets out a mocking chuckle. "As I would say you. Did your mother tell you never to play with the wrong people?"

MeiLin scowled and immediately straightened herself out again. "Filthy commoner. I let you into my home and yet you steal my things? I should have never trusted you and people of your low class."

"Before you married Jing, you were a lower class than I. I am the strongest warrior in all of China."

MeiLin ignored the statement and kicked him. "You better watch out, or else you'll have to say goodbye to your wife and child." LongHua's eyes widened at that retort, and his thoughts drifted back to the beautiful KaiYue, and her two-year old child, XiaoYue (The "Yue"s are totally different! XiaoYue means "little moon" and KaiYue means "joy".)

Then, a small smirk widens across his face. "Ho, so that's how you play your game. Too bad for you, though, seems like JunTai has told you lies as well. Once I found out about your affair with JunTai, I sent my family over the ocean to a new land, where you'll never find them. Oh, and to mind you, she's not my wife, she's my lover and mother of my child."

"Oh, I doubt that. Finding a girl with such scary eyes and yet such beautiful grace and intensity is not that hard to find, no matter where you go." MeiLin's eyes narrowed at the thought of JunTai lying to her.

MeiLin laughs and raps at the cell bars. The guard comes to unlock it and waits. She steps out and the guard locks the cell up again after her, then walks off back to his post down the far corridor of the dungeons. MeiLin looks through the bars at the filthy LongHua. His azure eyes burned brightly and his hair was still eye-blinding, even if there was dirt in between the strands. She smiles one more time and starts walking away.

"If you do anything to Jing, you will pay a price… A very hefty one, too." LongHua laughs after her, his arms slumping out of the bars. His eyes were in a peculiar look, as if he _knew_ what was going to happen.

MeiLin frowns, but smiles again. "A price I'm willing to pay for the throne that oversees the country of Tang."(1)

"Of course, you're so full of yourself, you think you can pay a price for the whole world to be in your hands, no?" LongHua smirks, a shadow befalling his eyes.

MeiLin brushes the comment away and starts wondering out loud. "Mm… JunTai will make a wonderful husband, no? He shall oversee Tang by my side. I will rid of the nuisance in my rightful seat. You will see… With all this raging war between countries, it will be easy to slip Tang into the head and we will conquer all of China!" Then, she quickly scurries away.

LongHua stares after her with an intense interest. Then, he looks up at the stone ceiling, and he feels as if he can look through that, into the room above him, and through the palace roofs and into the sky above. He was never locked up. He was always free, and he knew that. Tang will not win. Not with MeiLin nor JunTai on the thrones.

**Several hours later…**

Light, carefree steps stop in front of LongHua's imprisonment again, but LongHua knew it wasn't MeiLin this time. He sat in the shadows, not looking up, and he silently waited.

"LongHua, it's been quite some time, don't you think?"

LongHua leapt up and slammed into the bars, his cerulean eyes blazing red and he was crying blood.

"Oh, so your demon has come out. What intense anger…" JunTai marveled the creature. "Ever since that strange wave of energy across China, the day you were born, nothing had ever been the same. Everyone was shrouded in fear, and that drove them insane."

"You assassinated Jing! You will never get away with this…!"

"Oh, this time, it's not my fault."

LongHua hissed when he heard "this time" come out of JunTai's mouth. "You killed Jing's parents, too!"

JunTai ignored him and continued. "Imagine what mercury can do to the body...including when it is poured into the drink or food of someone." He paced back and forth, waving his hand every now and then in his speech.

"So that explains their sudden deaths! You, even as a young child, how could you?!" LongHua's grip on the bars of the cell tightened.

"It was quite funny. There he stopped....silent....even the guests were shocked the the royal highness had stopped socializing. Then.... he dropped dead. You would not believe the music that rang in my ears. The sound of screams and terror, it was all just too beautiful. Now all I have to do, is eliminate the last person in the way."

LongHua covered his ears in terror. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU MERCILESS, COLD-BLOODED MURDERER! I HATE YOU!!!!"

JunTai chuckled darkly as he pulled out a ring of keys and slipped one into the lock. "Aww.... LongHua.... You're quite… Well, in your sense, beautiful, but, not quite as Empress MeiLin." He stepped in and he locked himself inside the cell with him.

LongHua immediately backs up into a wall, cursing the fact that he was in such a small space.

* * *

Okay, here are the explanations for all the things that probably didn't make sense in this chapter:

The two "Yue"s - There is the yue for moon (From XiaoYue): 月

And the "Yue" in my name(From KaiYue): 悦

**KaiYue - **Hinata

**XiaoYue - **Konohamaru

Tang - Long before anyone had discovered China, China was split into many, many countries within itself. There was the Zhong (Which is now known as China) kingdom. Soon, all the kingdoms had gone into war for the whole country. Zhong won, thus it was named "ZhongGuo", which Americans translated into China.

Oh, and in this story, Sasuke is about five to ten years older than Naruto (I dunno! I was making up the years as I went! .)

* * *

**Inarshio:** Dun dun dun!

**Kiwi:** Yeah, okay, I'll let you do this instead since you're so hyped up. I need... *yawn* some sleep... **falls asleep on her shoulder**

**Inarshio:** Hey! **collaspes under Kiwi** You're heavy! **crawls out from under her and dusts self off** Okay, then, minna! I hope you liked this chapter as well, Kiwi spent the night until 3:00 making sure this was all right, then got back on to post it up. So, don't leave nasty remarks if you have any, and don't post anything at all. Send in review that are constructive, alright? Kiwi wants to improve your writing. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Painfully Abused

**Kiwi: **Okay, you little annoying munchkins, sorry it took me so long to update, moving has taken a lot out of me. This chapter is the one where rape comes in, so if you like smut, not rape, I suggest you turn away now. If you absolutely love rape, then keep reading, it's for your own good.

**Inarshio: **Hey! You called me a munchkin...! TT^TT Oh well, I love munchkins anyways.

**Kiwi:** I didn't call _you_ a munchkin, I meant these impatient little worms that harrass me with messages!

**Inarshio:**O-oh...

* * *

不要看我! Don't Look at Me!

LongHua immediately backs up into a wall, cursing the fact that he was in such a small space. "What the hell?! Don't joke around, JunTai, you're not funny."

JunTai pulls at the silk rope that makes his belt, and it slowly unfurls, then he drops it onto the floor. "I have no humor, I wouldn't even _attempt_ to crack a joke."

LongHua sputters and slightly blushes when JunTai removed his golden silk council robe, which dropped to the floor as well. His porcelain chest showed hard training and it was smooth and unbelievably sexy. "B-But, I'm dirty! Filthy from the grime on the cell walls and floors!"

"Then I'll make you more filthy. I'll drown you in my cum by the time I'm done." He pushed him up against a wall. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Quit it!" LongHua landed a punch on his face.

"Oh please, stop~." JunTai mocked. "That really hurts." His arrogant voiced changed into a sarcastic one. He chuckled and slapped him across the face, his face serious now.

"You bastard, let go of me! Why aren't you with your 'beauty' MeiLin?"

"MeiLin is taking care of the situation right now. All the guards are protecting her, so they won't come in here to save you." JunTai said, smirking at the blonde.

"I hate you! Get off of me!" LongHua started struggling.

"You. Can't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do!" JunTai shoved knee into his stomach "Filthy boy."

"At least I'm not filthy the way you are. I don't cheat on my lover, unlike two traitors I know."

"MeiLin was forced to marry Jing, so it doesn't really count. Now shut up or I'm going to gag you. And they surely won't hear you." JunTai slid his hands up LongHua's torn shirt "Hmm..."

LongHua shivered at the disgusting feeling. "Stop."

JunTai grabbed ahold of the shirt and tore it off, a wide smirk played on lips. "Hmm… What to play with first..."

LongHua grabbed the torn cloth, trying to cover up for a reason he did not know. "I said stop! Play around with a concubine!"

JunTai stared at the boy with amused orbs, and shrugged and pins him against the wall so that his face met against the cold, grimy stones that made the cell wall. "You're close enough."

LongHua struggled and pushed back so that they both fall backwards, then pulled his hands free, then stood up, kicking him with the remaining strength he had left. "I'm not that easy to take over, you ass." LongHua hissed. JunTai kicked out under him, taking him back down with him.

LongHua landed on top of him, hands on the side of JunTai's head. His eyes widened, the time frame seemed to freeze for a moment. "The fuck?!"

"Ha! You want this too, don't you? Come on and don't be shy. I don't bite much~" JunTai purred, smirking. He slipped hands into his dirty uniform shorts.

LongHua's back arched in sudden shock. "STOP IT!"

JunTai pulled his lower back down against his waist, making him feel his hard-on and purred into his ear seductively, "You're being shy... Are you trying to get a rise out of me?"

"NO! And I mean it!" LongHua pushed weakly, his arms disobeying his will.

"If you really meant it..." JunTai started to stroke his entrance gently. "Then you would've killed me already..."

LongHua shivered, "I have nothing to kill you with, ass-face."

"You don't have to use weapons to kill me. There's other ways to commit murder." JunTai stroked his cheek with his other hand.

LongHua bit his bottom lip. "I'll let you live if you just become my personal slave...I'll feed you and house you..." JunTai whispered against his chest. "Submit to me..."

"You still plan on killing me. I know your secret. That's more than enough to give you a perfect reason to kill me."

"I plan on keeping you for a little while before you break. But...if you break now that won't be much fun, now would it?"

"You're a ruthless jerk..." LongHua stated as JunTai started his physical antics.

JunTai rubbed against him gently, his finger sliding in and out roughly.

LongHua trembled. "I won't give in to you. Never."

"Give in...and I'll give you a glimpse of heaven." JunTai pulled down his pants slowly. "Shh..." He then pulled down his shorts as well.

LongHua groaned. "You're so stupid. I don't believe in Heaven. Only Hell."

JunTai's eyes widened in child-like fascination and he declared smoothly, "Then this will be perfect for you!" He shoved his face back against the wall and slipped into his dry anus.

LonHua's eyes widened as his lips parted and a dry scream escaped his throat.

"GUWAH!!!" His back arched and his head landed on JunTai's shoulder. "I-it hurts... Take it out...!"

"Mmm... Yes! Beg! Pleade! It only makes it better for me either way!!" JunTai pinched LongHua's nipples harshly as he thrusted with just the same cruelty.

LongHua gritted his teeth as pain seered into his head. "Why me?! Go pick on some girl!!!"

"Some girls..*thrust* won't give me...*thrust even harder than the last* the same pleasure!" JunTai then bit into his neck, his mouth filled with his blood.

LongHua gasped out in pain and pleasure and quickly covered his mouth with one hand and gripped at JunTai's shirt with the other.

"Whu-what the hell is that s-supposed to mean?!"

"I-I loved you!!" The words seemed to tumble out of JunTai's mouth against his will, then he quickly tried to cover those words up with more words, "But..you...you chose that...bastard!!! Over me!! Over me of all people!! You selfish son-of-a-bitch!!" JunTai turned him around and slapped him.

LongHua gritted his teeth, tears started pouring out of his eyes, "You lie. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this...!"

"I lov_ed_ you. Hint the past tense. Now take my cum like the slut you are!" JunTai thrusted one final time before pouring his white sticky liquid into LongHua's abused anus.

LongHua hissed as the liquid burned his torn insides, his hand finally got a good grip on JunTai's shirt and he flung him into the wall next to him and says painfully, "You won't know what I'd been through, and you'll never understand."

JunTai held his head and groaned. "Well I at least had my fun for awhile." He pulled pants back up and tied the rope belt around his thin waist as LongHua collapsed onto his knees.

"What kind of a man are you?! Thanks to you, I have completely nothing to wear, I have no clothes, and I reek like fish! Not only that, you're going to kill me. What a great week this has been." LongHua wiped his hazy, watery ocean-colored eyes.

"Don't worry." JunTai held a sword up to his neck, "This will all be over soon... Then you'll really go to hell."

LongHua looked up with a silent grin. "You didn't get to hear my half of your story. But, I guess you don't need it." Then, he grabbed JunTai's arm and taunts him, "Go ahead, kill me..." He paused, then he said again, "That's if you can."

"Hn...?" JunTai responded to the challenge and smirked, pulling his sword away. "No... I'll let you rot in here."

"I knew it! You're just a big fat coward. Jing was right when he had decided to put you back onto farm lands."

JunTai pulled his hair back up into ponytail and walked out of the cell and locks it again. "Jing is dead." He stopped and his nimble fingers traced the bars of the cell, giving an evil and sly grin, "His judgement got him killed."

Angrily, LongHua suddenly spotted a bucket of spoiling pee, smirks with his usual mischief and grabbed it, throwing it and its contents, spilling it all over JunTai. "Payback..." Then LongHua started again. "For now." He snickered at the frozen JunTai. "You better take a nice shower, or else MeiLin might never want to bed you again."

"......" JunTai's shoulders shook with the humiliation and flicked his knife back at him, the blade hit him in the stomach.

LongHua smirked and grabbed the hilt, licking his upper lip. "What? You get me dirty, you get dirty as well."

JunTai glared, then shrugged off as much of the pee as he could, and slammed the barred door behind him. LongHua laughed after him. "I'll be seeing you soon, traitor."

**That night...**

LongHua smashed a bucket into pieces, eyeing the metal rim, and grinned. He quietly made a lock pick out of the thin metal and managed to free himself from the cell, then looked at the sleeping guard and gripped the metal piece like a dagger and slowly tapped the soldier's shoulder he wakes up with a jolt, "Shush, I need your help."

The guard looked him up and down. "Holy crap, Long, you scared the shit out of me. What happened to you?!"

"Just a minor accident with the empress's new lover." LongHua rolled his eyes. "Look, you got any clothes?" The guard shook his head No.

LongHua made a face. "You think you can sneak me another uniform?"

The guard shrugged, "Let me try."

A few moments later, the guard returned with a spare uniform. "Is this good enough?"

LongHua tried it on, the shirt squeezed his slim form tightly. "It's small, but it'll have to do. Thanks!" He leaped off.

The guard waved after him, "You're welcome!" [**Five minutes later...** The guard jumped with realization at what he had done, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID I DO?! I JUST LET A PRISONER OUT!!!"]

LongHua slowly creeped into the corridor where JunTai's room was, looking around with alert eyes, then ran to JunTai's door with light steps, crouching down at the base of the sliding bamboo door and slowly pulled at the door, then suddenly pulled the thing all the way, with her loyal metal thing at hand, eyeing the empty bed, and freezed "Where'd he go...?!" He hissed in a whispered voice.

Suddenly, his eyes averted to beside the door. Too late. JunTai had flung himself at LongHua and they both landed on the "uber" soft silk, king-sized bed. (I'm jealous TT^TT) The sliding door slid into place mysteriously and LongHua knew that there was no turning back. He struggled to get JunTai off, but had to give up with no success. With a jade dagger at his throat, he looked up helplessly at JunTai, his topaz eyes begging for mercy and JunTai's dark obsidian eyes stared down coldly, scowering every detail of LongHua's body.

* * *

**Kiwi: YAWNS! **Was that good enough? I am hoping to put up the next chapter VERY soon, the next chapter might be much longer and be the last **(MIGHT BE)** and will **DEFINITELY** have the "Sakura" bashing you guys have all probably been anticipating...!

**Inarshio: **We hope you enjoyed this chapter very much!

**Both: **Please review! We need feedback!


	4. Sinfully Loved

**Kiwi:** Good afternoon, one and all, I have finished the next chapter as well, since it is a break, I think I can finish one more while I'm still being shot out of a gun. Hope you enjoy the on-coming-even-more-hornier smut that I have made out for you guys!

**Inarshio: *is dying on the floor in a puddle of blood with a heavy nosebleed***

**Kiwi: **I-Inarshio...! Holy shietz~! Woops! Anyone have a tissue?

LongHua's breath hitched as he lay under JunTai with a large jade dagger at his throat. "What are you going to do with that?" he laughed with sarcastic arrogance, mocking JunTai's usual tone.

"There's plenty of things I can do with this." JunTai said, taking the dagger from LongHua's throat, keeping him pinned down under him.

"You're retarded." LongHua spat back in reply. "What the hell can you do with a dagger of that size?"

"Maybe slice your clothes off like this..." JunTai gave an example by slicing straight through LongHua's garments in the middle, leaving the clothing useless.

"St-stop! I just got these!" LongHua said, trying to kick out from under JunTai.

"I can't help it, they're so tight on you, they make you look like a male concubine."

"I dare you to say that again!!!!" LongHua hissed at JunTai with his usual comical anger.

JunTai snickered and then felt around on LongHua's chest, his slender fingers sprawled everywhere. Then the fingertips brushed LongHua's nipples ,LongHua gasped and the nipples hardened into nubs.

"Hn...?" JunTai grunted in fascination. Then, realizing that he had left LongHua's arms free, he quickly took the cotton sash that made the soldier uniform belt and tied LongHua's wrists to the top of the gold-trimmed bamboo bed head.

"Untie me!" LongHua snapped back into reality. "And don't touch me!" He said, trying to pull his hands free.

"But you seem to like it." JunTai's dark orbs glittered with wild child-like fascination just like before. "I wonder what will happen if I do this..." JunTai then stooped his head down and bit down on LongHua's hardened nipple, tugging at it with it between his teeth, licking it as he tugged.

"N-no-ahh!" LongHua cried out, his face reddened.

"Would you look at that! You like this stuff don't you?" JunTai mocked as he stared sucking on the nub, pinching the other one, shaping its stiff form with feather light touches.

"Guh! St-op!" LongHua's back arched lightly as he pushed his hips off the bed, his eyes watering.

"I can't, I'm at my limit." JunTai whispered harshly, his voice husky and ridden with lust. His dark, mysterious eyes glittered with even deeper lust as he ground his hard-on against LongHua's clothed, semi-hard dick. His head swooped down again, but this time, LongHua's lips received the attention of JunTai's wet muscle.

LongHua's body and will threw themselves to pleasure as JunTai's tongue entered his mouth. The sounds he made were foreign to him and made it even harder to focus on the real world as he felt himself slipping into the realm where JunTai's fingers and tongue were the only things that made it possible to live. He moaned unconsciously and kissed back awkwardly, his tongue fighting for dominance when he didn't even know what he was doing. Finally, they broke away as they breathed harshly, gasping for air. LongHua huffed huskily, his breath ragged. He had managed to free his wrists, but he didn't use his hands for harm, instead, they gave JunTai quite a surprise.

"Jun- Tai...." He gasped out, his heart beating erratically. "I-I'm burning u-up....! M-make it stop!" he said, his hands grasping for JunTai's face, pulling him in for another kiss. Their tongues went into war with each other as their saliva mixed into a new type of love potion and they couldn't get enough of the good taste.

"LongHua..." JunTai huffed, pulling away. "What's gotten into you?" (He likes rape better XD)

"I-I don't know...!" LongHua's eyes spilled out tears in a waterfall. "B-But.... I'm burning! Cool me off, please....!" LongHua's needy hands gripped at JunTai's shirt.

JunTai smacked LongHua's head on the temple.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?! What the hell am I doing?" LongHua snapped back into his original self. His "needy" hands were tearing off JunTai's shirt. "Wh-whoa...!" LongHua let go.

"Feeling 'cooler'?" JunTai questioned slyly. He had just discovered LongHua's lusty side.

"Wh-what? What the hell is that supposed to mean...?!" LongHua sputtered, blushing, knowing it meant something sexual.

"Oh, nothing..." JunTai started toying with the dagger, hoping that now LongHua's stupidity will lead him into another trap that he had just set up.

"Oh really? What else can you do with that thing, then? If you can brag so well about it." Bingo, and in it LongHua fell.

JunTai spun it around and gripped it in such a way that it looked like he was going to stab LongHua's throat with the huge hilt of the dagger. "Such as fuck you with this."

"Wh-whoa, slow- slow down there..! What?!"

"That reaction meant you heard me loud and clear, LongHua."He tore LongHua's tight pants and shorts down, then tied LongHua's wrists tighter to the head board.

"Let me go!" LongHua pulled at the restrictions.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that's not one of my functions." JunTai reached over to the small wooden nightstand beside the king-sized bed and grabbed a clear glass bottle filled with a thick, light-yellow liquid.

"Whu-what is that...?!" LongHua said, suddenly having a feeling that the liquid inside the bottle was not a good sign, or a good thing.

"You'll see." JunTai poured some on his fingers, not caring to make it a little warm. He reached down.

"Hey-" Before LongHua could react, the cold, slippery fingers slipped into him. "Hng...!" His muscles that formed the ring of his anus retracted and squeezed the invading fingers.

"You're still tight... I thought a huge cock like mine would stretch you out good, but turns out I was wrong..." JunTai observed.

"What the hell is this?!" LongHua's back arched and his expression started turning lusty.

"It's just a little makeshift lube I made out of extra VIRGIN olive oil." JunTai said, grinning as he huskily breathed the "sinful" word in LongHua's ear.

LongHua shivered as he turned his head away with a groan as the fingers inside of him stretched him out again. "I-I can't...! Stop...!" He could feel the already unstable mental ground beneath his mental feet give out and crumble, he was falling into the abyss of pleasure and vulnerability.

JunTai then stopped, leaving LongHua in a state of shock and want. He then quickly untied him, and picked him up, then threw him over his shoulder.

"Wh-what the...?! JunTai?!" LongHua suddenly said in the sudden shock that he was in.

"Don't worry, I'll continue somewhere else."

"WHAT THE HELL?! I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED YOU TO CONTINUE!!" LongHua kicked and punched JunTai from the shoulder he hung off of, and still didn't manage to really hurt him. "Put me DOWN!" He squirmed like a rat.

JunTai carried LongHua into another room that was as dark as his room. LongHua was silent then, curious as to what would happen next. Then, at the snap of JunTai's fingers, the oil lamps surrounding the room lit up and it revealed a huge bathing room.

"The hell!" LongHua groaned. "Even your _bathroom_ is such a luxury!"

JunTai turned on the faucet to the huge stone, pond-shaped tub. The same EVOO (extra virgin olive oil [I'm using Rachel Ray's language now PX]) JunTai had used started pouring into the tub steaming warm.

Thankfully, the tub was also deep, because JunTai threw LongHua into it. The thickness of the oil has softened his fall, but he was soaked in sweet smelling oil. He broke through the surface, gasping for air, then, suddenly, he realized JunTai was not standing where he was supposed to be, the sliding doors were closed and locked.

Suddenly, hands grasped at him and his clothing was taken away from him as fast as he could blink. Then, half of the lamps lighting the room went out and the room had turned darker and the mood had completely changed. The wandering hands found their way to his mouth and one to his hard member. Then, he'd realized. The oil wasn't just any other fragrant olive oil, it was a minor aphrodisiac too. His body could feel light pleasure tingling on his skin. The slender fingers forced their way into LongHua's wet cavern and the other pumped and toyed with his balls.

"Guh!" LongHua knew who the attacker was and tried to release his grip on him. "Shtup!" He tried to speak with the fingers in his mouth. The hand on his dick then retreated as he was pushed up against the ledge of the stone tub, his ass up in the air, his knees supported by an underwater ledge. And then, they were pressing against his entrance. "N-neh! Pluh-" LongHua never finished that sentence as the fingers were then replaced by a huge dagger hilt that was hissing and flaming red. JunTai had placed it over the burning coals of his room. The burning foreign object slipped in and out easily, but LongHua's body could not take it as easily. "Nh-haaa-haa!" His breath left him as the horrible pain caused the pleasure to come out of the torture. "Hng!" He clamped his mouth shut in resistance as the fingers withdrew from his lips. His mouth opened again. "No-no-aahhhh!" His saliva came out of his mouth like a small river from the shock, then stopped. His own trembling hands held his butt cheeks apart. "J-JunTaiiii" He cried out hazily with a heavy lust accent. His cheek pressed against the floor and he tried opening himself wider for more. His anal was sucking the hilt in, despite the hissing pain.

"LongHua." JunTai lost himself and threw the huge dagger to the side, and he himself pushed in. LongHua's warm insides welcomed him hungrily and sucked at his cock.

"Huuu! JunTai!" LongHua felt the large member intrude his anus and he moaned out for more. He thrusted his hips down on the member, embarrassed senseless. "AAHH!!" His back arched as he started thrusting himself onto the cock, riding it harder that any other concubine would.

"L-LongHua...!" JunTai gasped out, grabbing LongHua's hips and roughly thrusted deeper into him.

"Ahnn~!" LongHua cried out, pinching his own nipples and he toyed with the head of his own erection.

"Are-*huff* Are you still yourself?" JunTai asked, his voice dark and seductive.

"Wh-what the-*huff* hell are you ta-AH~!-lking ab-ahh-bout?!" LongHua's head turned around slightly as he bounced to the fast pace of JunTai's thrusting. "GUH!" his back arched. "TH-THERE~!" He moaned loudly.

"Here?" JunTai had come up with a perfect plan to see whether or not this blonde was for real. He grabbed the sun-kissed hips and ground them against his own, his erection head grinding on a spot right next to the prostate.

"N-no!" LongHua tried to avert the tip to his prostate.

"Here?" JunTai ground over it and to another spot above it.

"NO!" LongHua tried maneuvering the huge dick again.

"Then..." JunTai pulled out all the way, calculated the real spot of the prostate, "Here?!" He thrust in so hard, the head of the member slammed into the bundle of nerves.

"AAHHHHHH!!!" LongHua's back arched hard and he pushed himself off, he was curled like a shrimp, only the opposite way. "Y-Yes! There!" He ground himself onto the cock, hungry for more. "F-FUCK!" He came real hard over the paved stone floor and a little into the oil.

"Well, look at that." JunTai scooped a little bit of the "milk" up and tasted it, the bitter sweet flavor of the semen greeted him warmly and he got turned on even more. He towered over the squirming blonde, his hands on either side, locking the poor boy under him. "I haven't even got close to coming and you come first?"

"I-I can't help it! Get off of me!" LongHua tried pulling himself off. "I hurt all over!"

"I know." JunTai stated straightforwardly. "That's the point." He turned LongHua around and sat down on the underwater ledge and he concentrated on LongHua's abused hole, placing LongHua's knees beside his thighs. "If you hurt all over, that means you won't have the strength to resist more torture."

"Abuse in your language." LongHua said, holding JunTai's jaw.

"Hn...?" JunTai smirked comically and he lifted his head up. Just before their lips met, something slammed into the door.

"JunTai!" A light squealing voice wailed through the screen doors.

"M-MeiLin!" JunTai jumped.

"Yes, it's me!" The rapping on the door continued.

"I-I'll go hide..." LongHua said, pulling out of JunTai's grasp.

JunTai squeezed the butt cheeks once more before letting them go and getting out of the tub. He grabbed a silk bathrobe and slipped it onto his shoulders, tied the waistband, and then tied his hair back.

"JunTai!" MeiLin clung to his waist once he slid open the locked doors.

"MeiLin," JunTai tried to pry the pink's arms off. "What are you doing here?"

"I want more sex." So straightforward.

"We just did it this morning."

"I told you, _I want more_." MeiLin wasn't giving in.

"It's really late, MeiLin, I'm tired." JunTai yawned.

LongHua, who was hiding behind a rock that protruded from the tub floor as to make the bath seem more pond-like. He was snickering to himself at how slutty the pink head was.

"Then what are you doing taking a bath?" MeiLin asked, her eyes wide and "innocent", looking up at the man, begging like a whore.

"When I want to sleep, I take a relaxing bath in fragrant olive oil." He said, motioning behind him.

"Oh, then I want to take a bath with you!" She hurriedly started taking her imperial robes off.

"N-no...! Stop, MeiLin, I really need to sleep tonight. I can't take another sleepless night." JunTai gave his most alluring face, his glory in getting women to obey his commands.

MeiLin's eyed widened, her heart beat erratically and heavily, her face flushed. "O-Okay..." She put her clothes back on, and obediently left the bathroom and room, the slumped down the hall. When the echoing of her footsteps finally faded away, JunTai quietly waded to LongHua's hiding spot behind the rock, only to find the blonde asleep.

"LongHua... You're such a useless guard. You can't even watch your back from predators and violators." JunTai licked his lips hungrily with dark and evil lust. He silently grabbed LongHua's hips, pulled them upwards, and placed LongHua's knees on the small underwater stone bench. LongHua's hands drifted to the holes in the rock, holding him in place. He huffed out in his sleep and licked his lips, then quieted down again. Now with the tight ass in his face, JunTai started with the next round of torture for the stupid blonde he held in his arms right now. He licked the tight little ring of muscles and he then smeared oil onto the hole, then inserted his tongue. The taste of oil, blood, and the anal fluids blended in a sweet flavor that left him begging for more, and more he took. He thrust his tongue deeper and started fucking LongHua with his tongue. The blonde absent-mindedly moaned in his sleep, and slowly, his eyes opened, only to find a shocking feeling that came from his ass in short spasms.

"Hu-Huwah...?" He moaned, looking back. There, lo-and-mighty was JunTai sucking at his hole. "J-JunTai...?" He cried out sluggishly, still half asleep.

"Don't worry, I'm finishing it up here tonight. I just want to taste you a little..." JunTai thrust his tongue in again.

"Guh! No! Not the-" LongHua arched his back in ecstasy, JunTai did not let him finish. He thrust his tongue in again, pressing his thumb on LongHua's throbbing balls, caressing them gentley. "Ah~! Not thereeeee!" He moaned out loudly.

Little did they notice a pink haired woman standing at the door frame, listening to the affair of her once thought to be "faithful lover". The sex party behind the rock continued loudly and it made her head hurt. Her hands gripped the door frame tightly and she trembled with anger, her legs shaking with fury.

* * *

**Kiwi: **Yes, here it is again, please leave a review. I am hoping to make the chapters a little longer now, which is still hard to do since I like hair-raising endings for each chapter and I happen to come along one very frequently since I just improv with my writing a lot.

**Inarshio: **Don't forget! ***trying to wipe her bloody nose off*** I am a part of this too!

**Kiwi: **Yes, I'll tell you all what we had been doing in the beginning, this was originally just a for-fun role-playing smut shietz for Inarshio and me, but it ended up being a good idea for my next fanfiction storyline, and suddenly, we stopped, so I had to continue on. This chapter is purely my work. The past three are more than half liable for Inarshio-credit.

**Inarshio: **Okay... I think it stopped.... ***glances at the computer screen for a fleeting moment, accidentally read a few lines, and blood spurts out of her nose again and she faints from blood-loss and light-headedness***

**Kiwi:** Oh, crap! Inarshio! Does anyone still have a tissue?!

* * *

不要看我! Don't Look at Me!


	5. Finally Reunited

**Kiwi:** Hello, my readers! I have finally managed to get this chapter done! And I guess I have to apologize as well, I was slacking off with some yaoi manga and my own manga, so, SORRY!

**Inarshio:** Hey, it's been a while! Kiwi was so tired nowadays from her lacrosse games, she really hopes you guys enjoy this chapter! So, ENJOY!

* * *

不要看我

! Don't Look at Me!

The pink-haired empress stood at the door frame that led to the luxurious bathroom of her once thought to be "faithful lover". She trembled with anger as she heard the sexual sounds of the man she had eloped with and the prisoner she had mistaken for dead intertwine in a private way. In a way the man had never had with her. Then, the three words that shook her world, took it by the ears, and turned it upside down. "I love you." Those husky words, coming from the man that she had been so faithful, loving, and giving to. All this time, she thought he had loved her, and yet, those three words, she never heard directed to her, were whispered in the ear of a stupid blonde guard that had been in an affair with her late husband? Unforgiveable. She will not tolerate this any longer.

JunTai roughly thrusted into LongHua one final time before coming in the hot, perky ass. LongHua yelled out, both in pleasure and pain.

"It hurts, you fucker!" He hissed.

"Well, so-rry." JunTai mocked childishly.

"Now let go of me...!" The blonde whined.

"No." JunTai held him closer, enjoying the feel of the blonde's slim body. Now LongHua was thoroughly cleaned and re-covered in his dirt.

"Let go, I ache all over because of you." LongHua weakly pushed at the porcelain chest that was his face was smothered into.

"I can't let go of you." JunTai replied blankly.

"Why not?" He pushed a little harder.

"Because," JunTai squeezed him in his grip. "Because, I love you." He murmured into the blonde's ear.

"Wh-wha-?" LongHua squeaked out before suddenly, the sound of a china bowl crashed into the rock they were hiding behind.

JunTai knew who it was immediately. He held LongHua tighter and tried making himself smaller behind the rock. MeiLin had found out about his new slave toy.

"JunTai, you _manwhore_!" MeiLin screamed angrily. JunTai winced. LongHua snickered.

"JunTai, you'd just been declared a _manwhore_ by the empress of China!" He sneered quietly. JunTai shut him up with a glare.

"Come out here this instant before I call the guards!" She screeched at the top of her lungs when no one replied. Silence met her once again. Furious, she was about to jump into the oily tub when suddenly a stinging pain ran across her back and she felt warm liquid pouring down her legs. She looked behind her to see the beautiful, pale face of her fake lover just before she slipped into the deep abyss of dark unconsciousness. She thought it was over, but it was yet to be over.

She woke up chained in a prison cell. Outside, she could hear an angry mob trying to tear down the big wooden doors that led into the palace. "DOWN WITH THE TRAITOR EMPRESS!" She heard them yell. "REVENGE FOR EMPEROR JING!" They continued. Their voices became in a way silent, yet they echoed in her barren mind. Tears streaked down her face. It was over. She thought she could've gotten away with it. JunTai entered her cell and sat down in front of her on an over-turned barrel.

"So, have you realized the bad you have done?" He asked. MeiLin could hear the restraint in his voice. He didn't want to burst out. "If I were in charge of the guards, I would have had your head take off by now, but LongHua does not want that." He said, silently. "He wants to send you out to the farmlands where you came from, to work to the new emperor's expense."

MeiLin looked up at him. "Why are you not going as well?" She hissed angrily. "You deserve to return to the farmlands as well." JunTai angrily sighed and then stepped in front of her and then kicked her face. Her cheek cut and bleeding and badly bruised.

"Shut up. You had caused illegal seduction. You had influenced everything I did. Now I remember why I vowed to protect Jing when I was a child. I was his younger step-brother, damned because I was the result of one of the old empress's affairs. Jing was like a family I never had. He had raised me like a human. You, you treat me like a toy, taking whenever you like, and you call that love?" He spit at her.

MeiLin's eyes started watering up. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" She screamed as she covered her ears. She was too horrified to hear anymore.

JunTai smiled under the shadow covering his face. "What? Too ashamed to admit it? To_ scared_ to admit you've done the ultimate wrong?" He grabbed her neck and squeezed in his blinding fury, unable to realize what he really was doing.

MeiLin choked and pried at the pale fingers, gasping for air. He threw her on the ground, stomped on her stomach three times hard, and then kicked her in her face. Then, kicked her over and left her there, running out of the cell and the sleazy guard locked the cell door behind him.

JunTai fast-walked down the walkways, his heart pounding. Holy shit. He'd almost killed MeiLin when LongHua commanded him not to. He was in big trouble if LongHua saw MeiLin all knocked up. LongHua had somehow prestige the title of the "Empress" and JunTai as the Emperor because of the strange confusing issues that they tumbled into without realizing it.

If he wasn't quick to try and get LongHua to be jealous, maybe none of this would've happened, but he was born with a father that came from a family of killers. He did not want to be such a child, but his mother wanted to put his real father on the throne instead, and tried to kill Jing's father. While in the process of doing so, JunTai could not help but kill the Empress as well.

Nothing in his life seemed to happen right, but neither did anything in LongHua's life. This was one of the few things that he could connect himself to LongHua with. Their childhood loneliness, the abandonment they both experienced. Then pain and anguish of having no family and to be looked down upon and shunned at.

LongHua paced back in forth in the guard's headquarters, waiting for JunTai to come back. What had he done? He should've gone with him. That way, he would ensure that MeiLin would not be hurt. After all, she had been raised in a family of cold-blooded killers almost like JunTai was. She couldn't help being cold and selfish as she was. She was a sweet child, and LongHua had liked her when he'd been her neighbor as a young toddler.

MeiLin was quietly sobbing to herself. Why did she keep choosing the wrong choices all the time? It's all because of her stupid "parents." She knew what had happened. The two fake parents had come into her run-down farmer's shack and tried to steal everything. Her parents tried to stop them and got themselves killed while doing so. The thieves took her and sold her to a pair of murderers, who called themselves her new parents.

LongHua saw JunTai enter the room. He glanced at his boot and saw a smeared blood stain, which looked like it was hastily wiped at. He glared at JunTai. "I TOLD YOU-"

"SHUT UP!" JunTai yelled. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE CIRCUMSTANCES WE ARE UNDER?"

"I DO!" LongHua yelled back, his voice won over JunTai's. "But I don't want her hurt, it's not her fault, or yours either." He said. "Right now, everybody is looking up to us to solve this problem, all this confusion." He looked JunTai straight in the eye.

JunTai was taken back by the azure eyes that blazed with confidence and pride. But, of course, this was why he loved the idiot so much. The determination this blonde held was limitless and he could do almost anything because of that determination. He sighed with a small smile. "I'm sorry, 'Empress' LongHua." He stifled a laugh that was about to pop out of his mouth and bowed, hiding his confusing expression.

"Shut up, just because I have a girly name doesn't mean I am one." He said, crossing his arms. "Now help me think, I don't have that much brain power." He said, rubbing his chin comically.

"Of course." He sat down comfortably and they started the brainstorm.

Hours passed, idea after another came by, coming and leaving as they wished. They tried to reason with each other, argued, laughed, sat through silent, thoughtful moments, and all this happened while they were together. A rare moment, but it was treasured by the atmosphere inside and outside.

"I've got it!" LongHua said.

"What?" JunTai sat up.

"We can form alliances with the country of Zhong. It is the most powerful, and I know Zhong's emperor. We are close friends. Not only that, Zhong is a neighboring country. It's huge." LongHua said. He tapped on "Zhong" on the map of China.

"That might work. Our country of Tang is too small, it could be easily taken over. And we do have strong ties with Zhong. They have offered a helping hand whenever we'll need it." JunTai said. "Wow, Long, you actually thought thoroughly for once."

"Excuse me?" LongHua said loudly. "I challenge that!" He said.

"But it's true!" JunTai stated innocently, "You always butt your head straight into things, people just don't expect you to mature much more."

"Shut up!" LongHua argued back, tackling JunTai. "You ass!" He hissed when JunTai grabbed him and pinned him under.

"....." Silence enwrapped itself as the sun's setting rays bathed the room in a soothing yellow-orange glow. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. The awkward silence then changed when JunTai got off and coughed. What had happened before was strange enough. LongHua got up and chuckled nervously.

"Maybe..." JunTai said quietly.

"A small..." LongHua continued just as quietly.

"Kiss..." Both whispered, glancing at each other awkwardly, then suddenly their lips clashed and LongHua found himself backed into a wall. JunTai stopped and then pulled himself off.

"Okay, let's continue planning this out." He said, pulling his hair out of his face.

"We've figured out how to solve the war declaration on us." LongHua said. "Now, we just need to solve the problem with MeiLin."

"I still think-"

"No, JunTai. We are not going to give her anything harsh. I know her well enough. I thought you did too." LongHua looked over his shoulder at the raven.

JunTai bit his bottom lip and tried to fend himself from the sudden attack. Yes, he did. Why is he not as forgiving? Because this was just how he was. But, this time, he opened himself to the idea, and embraced it fully. Only because he trusted LongHua and knew everything was going to be okay. "Okay, LongHua, we'll do it your way. But, if things go out of control, I take over, _understand_?" JunTai made a menacing look at LongHua.

LongHua gulped and nodded quickly, knowing that severe punishment could be given under these circumstances.

"JunTai, in one hour, you will go down to the dungeon and escort her up to the throne stage so that no one that might break in hurts her, understand? And change, we need to get dressed for the imperial ceremony."

"Yes, Empress LongHua." JunTai bowed once again and hurried out the door just as a candle holder flew past his head, missing by a mere nanometer.

"JUNTAI!" LongHua threatened at the retreating man. JunTai's quiet chuckling echoed down the stone halls of the underground headquarters.

_Promptly one hour later..._

LongHua stationed himself next the throne stage like he always did, as the head guard, as the general, as the diseased Emperor's right-hand man, and now as his best friend. He wore the finest of guard uniforms, gold trimmed and it fit his slim body perfectly.

JunTai came in and down the carpeted path towards the throne wearing his golden dragon robes. They trailed behind him. This was the diseased emperor's damned stepbrother for God's sake. But, he really did look like the rightful heir to the throne after Jing's reign over China. He looked stunningly beautiful.

MeiLin was all patched up, newly repaired. She wore her hair ornaments as she had when she still was a married Empress. Her phoenix robes were longer that JunTai's, the trailing end being carried by servants. Her jade eyes glittered with confidence behind her shambled appearance and her thin, now healthier lips, were painted a light pink. She emanated the most beautiful appearance among the women in the kingdom.

The three of them then met in front of the stairs to the throne. They all faced towards the door, and bowed to the Gods that were standing there, watching them recreate China's way of government. JunTai headed up first, and sat down on the throne of the Emperor. Everyone bowed down to the new Emperor, then rose as MeiLin, finally smiling a relieved smile and took LongHua's out-stretched hand in hers. She held it like she had when they were young, carefree children, and the both of them headed up the stairs. She sat down daintily. Her aura was finally a kind, gentle, understanding one again. LongHua stood in front of them, between the thrones, and knelt down on one knee, the guard's salute to one of higher status. Then, he stood up.

"Tonight," He started. "Is the night that everything will change." He continued. "The countries of China have declared war upon each other."

A loud murmur started up and roared in large waves down the rows of people that have come from the fields, city, and from other surrounding cities.

"SILENCE!" LongHua's patience wore thin again. The people giggled lightly.

"We have decided our plans in order to help ourselves within this war. We are creating an alliance with the country of Zhong." LongHua continued.

The people cheered, the deafening sound rippled through them and the message was passed on to the ones standing outside the gates, trying to see what they can. They knew how powerful and generous the leader of Zhong was. They knew that they were able to pull out of this war successfully.

"Zhong's emperor will be here within a day's time. Please prepare yourselves, the answer may not be 'yes'. Especially since this war is for control over all of China."

The crowd silenced. This was new news, the emperor of Zhong refusing to be kind and understanding?

"Also, because Zhong might have a new emperor by now." the crowd froze in shock. That was true, the possibility was all too high.

"That's enough horror, LongHua." JunTai snapped. LongHua gave a gesture of appreciation to the crowd for listening patiently, and then went down into his kneeling position once again, this time the knuckles of his right fist touching the ground. He froze still, almost like a statue. JunTai stood up in all his beautiful, masculine glory. Girls up front fainted. LongHua rolled his concealed eyes as he heard the thud of the girls falling and the silent squeals of all the women that could see JunTai. His mental jealousy roared in a cross fire and MeiLin giggled behind her pink, silk fan.

"What you heard LongHua speak of, is all true. We countries, as usual, are fighting for dominance, but, finally, this war will decide it all, and we must be very cautious as to our next actions." JunTai said to the hushed crowd, they always listened to JunTai the best, probably because they couldn't take their eyes off of him.

"Then, why are we uniting with Zhong if we do not know the consequences?" a villager yelled. The people around him shouted in agreement.

"Hush, dear!" His young wife slapped him for opposing her idol. LongHua trembled with laughter. A few light snickers escaped from him and MeiLin. Whenever JunTai spoke, it was a time to enjoy yourselves to the reactions by the commoners around.

"EMPEROR!" The little court man (from chapter 1!) scuttled into the palace through the back door. "EMPRESS!" He tripped over his robes again. The commoners snickered. "THE EMPEROR OF ZHONG IS HERE!" Everyone stopped laughing and it got seriously quiet. The shuffling of the court man was the only sound in the grand emperor's hall. Then, a pin dropped out of nowhere from the back of the court, where the great doors were that lead into the hall. Everyone turned around. A young man, about the age of the three most powerful leaders in Tang stood at the entrance, his hand still gracefully held up from dropping the jade pin.

The commoners gasped. Some got even deadlier quiet. LongHua looked up. He knew only one person that could make people as silent as he could. He stood up, and stepped forward as the imperial person stepped toward the center, the commoners parting for them. They met at the center. LongHua punched his fist into his flat palm, the respective greeting, and then kneeled down respectively.

"JingLong" Was all he breathed.

Said man smiled briskly and he looked down. "Please get up, LongHua." He kneeled down. The crowd gasped.

LongHua looked up at the man, his creamy complexion radiated, his pale eyes reflecting the kindness in LongHua's. They both grinned at each other, then both got up.

JunTai had gotten down from the throne stage and was smiling with the two men. MeiLin carefully made it down with the help of her two escorts, TenTen and TianFeng. The four of them gathered around and they carefully studied the other country's leader(s) as to see how much they had changed, then all started laughing warmly. TenTen and TianFeng joined in.

"Now, all we need is everyone else. I had managed to gather everyone." He swiftly threw his dark brown hair, his porcelain face gleaming in the ray of the rising sun shooting into the hall. Three more men gathered into the hall. One with crimson red triangles tattooed onto his cheeks like LongHua's vixen whiskers. He had naturally grown fangs, part of his signature grin. He had his hair cut short like a commoner, but a simple, thin ponytail trailed after his ruffled hair. Then, there was the man with a high pony tail. His bored expression did not do him wrong as to reflecting his current emotion. Boredom. Then there was the one with his black obsidian glasses, gleaming, his hair swept back into a thin ponytail at the top of his head. His cloak-like robes made him seem very suspicious. And finally, a ball-shaped man stepped in, his muddy red hair spiked out in every direction and flowed down his back. The man with the red triangles stepped forward with his huge, white dog, which is considered the god of animals, and both bowed respectfully and got back up.

"I am BaiLang. This is my dog HongLang. We are the Heavenly gaurds of the country of Zhong." He grinned as he got up. "It's been a while, everyone." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The bored man stepped up in the most bored manner any of the commoners had ever seen. The others had to smile at the genius, who was obviously taking his time. "I am TaiGuang." He bowed and straightened himself. "Self-renounced court minister, taking the position after my father. It really has been a while since we all have been together at once." He finally broke into a comfortable smile.

"And you haven't changed at all." TianHe retorted. Everyone laughed.

"I am BaoZi." The ball-man introduced himself. "I have big bones. I am the General of Zhong's army."

"You haven't lost that 'bone-marrow' at all, haven't you?" JunTai finally broke in with his first attempt at cracking a joke. Silence encased them. JunTai? Cracking a joke? Then, everyone did start laughing.

A few other people came forward and they all joined in a reunited circle, the twelve friends were together again.

* * *

**Kiwi:** Okay, I will now explain all the names and stuff:

JingLong - He is Neji, his name means Golden Dragon

TenTen - Yes, she is TenTen, the most obvious, I liked her name the way it was.

TianFeng - Temari, her name means Heavenly Wind

BaiLang and HongLang - Kiba is BaiLang, his name means White Wolf, and, if there is Kiba, there's Akamaru, so, I named him HongLang, which means Red Wolf.

TaiGuang - Is obviously Shikamaru, the one and only genius. His name means SunLight.

BaoZi - Is also obviously Chouji. His name means Fat One or any other formal fat nickname. XP

**Inarshio:** Please review!


End file.
